1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to strollers, and more particularly to strollers having a foldable frame and an adjustable handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Strollers are usually capable of re-configuration and other adjustments after assembly. Most strollers can adapt from an in-use configuration to a folded configuration for purposes of storage, transport, etc. Folding arrangements and other adjustments have often involved adjustable connectors, brackets and other links between frame sections. Using the adjustable links, re-configuration of the stroller can be accomplished without disassembling the stroller. Other adjustments have involved reclining seat backs, removable or replaceable occupant trays, and adjustable foot rests.
Many strollers have a folded configuration in which the frame is disposed in a flattened position. From the in-use configuration, these strollers fold downward toward the flattened position. Unfortunately, the resulting configuration can be considerably lower and, thus, inconvenient for further handling by a caregiver. Heavier strollers can then be difficult to pick up from the flattened position. Strollers that fold in this fashion may also remain unsuitably bulky, retaining most, if not all, of their length and width. For these reasons, caregivers may find it inconvenient to stow the stroller in a vehicle or other storage location.
Umbrella strollers are often an alternative favored by caregivers faced with limited storage space or the need for portability after folding. Umbrella strollers are generally more compact both before and after folding due in large part to simpler designs. These designs also lead to a more lightweight stroller more suitable for carrying while in the folded position. For this reason, umbrella strollers are often equipped with handles having curved (e.g., J-shaped) ends for carrying the stroller after folding. Unfortunately, the simpler designs of umbrella strollers lead to limited feature sets that provide minimal, if any, opportunities for customization and other adjustments during use.